


The Danger in Closing the Distance

by A Caffeinated Crisis (TabbbyWright)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: First Kiss, I do mean very mild but if you're sensitive to that uhhh no, I fixed some typos now LMAO, Implied TakeYusa because I'm a basic bitch, M/M, When you're trying to get to a meeting and traffic is bad and then you just end up kissing whoops!!, love yourself, very mildly implied unhealthy relationship boundary stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 20:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18835849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabbbyWright/pseuds/A%20Caffeinated%20Crisis
Summary: Stuck in traffic, Ryoken can't help but think about something, someone,doingsomething that's been on his mind for so long.





	The Danger in Closing the Distance

**Author's Note:**

> ABSOLUTELY UNBETA'D I MADE THIS HAPPEN AT LIKE 3AM I'M SO TIRED MY EYES BURN BUT I WANNA POST IT NOW SO HERE IT IS GOOD NIGHT FEEL FREE TO REPORT TYPOS OR W/E.

Perhaps it had been building up and now it was too much, or perhaps it had always been, and now that he noticed it he couldn't move forward without facing it. Drumming his fingers on the steering wheel of his car, his foot riding the brake as they inched along. He was regretting, slightly, the decision to drive to this meeting instead of having  _them_  come to  _him._  After all, they wanted  _his money_  so they should cater to _him_ , right? It was reasonable. However, Ryoken was perhaps a little too fond of his car, and didn't have as much opportunity to drive it as he would like. He hated the traffic though, he hated when some fool crashed and shut down the roads. Moving along, centimeter by centimeter, he thought to just cancel this meeting, reschedule it for another day. 

He stole a glance at Spectre beside him, the man's attention on either his phone or Ryoken's, whichever, whatever, didn't matter at this point. Ryoken could barely tell them apart until he got to the contacts, where Spectre's had their friends listed only by family name, and Ryoken leaned towards full names, given names, he didn't see the point in being so formal in his  _phone._  

Eyes back on the road, he loosened his tie, checked the clock. They had thirty minutes to get there, but that was only if they could actually  _move_  at any kind of reasonable speed any time soon, which wasn't looking likely. He glanced at Spectre again, his intense gaze, the subtle changes in his expression as he looked at whatever it was. He remembered, vaguely, what Yusaku had said when the topic of attraction came up. He couldn't say much about what he saw in Homura beyond a vague "I don't know, he's easy on the eyes" with this odd, soft look. However, Yusaku had more to say about being able to tell when someone was attracted to  _him._  

_"It's annoying."_

_A roll of his eyes, he stretched out on Ryoken's couch, "They stare at your lips, your neck. They stop looking at **you**._ _"_

_"Does Homura annoy you, then?"_

_"No."_

It had been an odd conversation, one of many they stumbled into, as people apparently do when they just let themselves talk. Ryoken hadn't been inclined to entertain Yusaku's ideas of friendship initially, but it was impossible to deny that Yusaku had, in fact, had an effect on him. He couldn't bring himself to pretend that there was nothing between them, and at the end of the day, it was true that it was nice to have a  _friend._

Not that Spectre  _wasn't._  But, well, things were complicated there. He didn't find his eyes lingering on Yusaku, he didn't find himself wishing there wasn't distance between them, but with Spectre... It wasn't something that made him feel warm or any of that nonsense. It was more akin to a respectful admiration, perhaps, coupled with attraction. More than carnal lust, more significant than that. 

But to cross this distance between them--distance that Ryoken knew he had put there himself for the sake of the mission, for the sake of holding himself together when everyone around him was gone, lead into unknown territory. Whether it was years of building up or ever present, he couldn't ignore it any longer.

He didn't want to. 

"Ryoken-sama?"

"Hm?"

He looked over at Spectre, settled on his too-pale eyes that had always fascinated him. When they met, with how colorless Spectre was, how there was no pigment to him, save his blue irises, Ryoken could've perhaps been convinced he was a creature of the forest, something both near and far from being a human. 

"I've been checking traffic, I'm not sure we'll make it to the originally scheduled time." 

Spectre was his partner in so much, his closest friend, someone he could trust above all else and didn't know what he would do without. Was it selfish to want more? Was it greed? 

"Would you like to reschedule?"

Perhaps it was, perhaps it was dangerous to cross this self imposed wall. 

"Ryoken-sama?"

Perhaps though, the danger would be worth it. 

"A--"

Ryoken cupped Spectre's face, warm skin beneath his fingertips, against his palms, and leaned across the seat. He pressed his lips to Spectre's before he could finish whatever he was about to say. He was unpracticed, never kissed someone before, hadn't even ever  _considered_ it--

It was nice. Comfortable. 

A car horn blared and Ryoken pulled away, quickly put his eyes back on the road where he realized the car ahead had pulled ahead an actual  _car length_. He eased off the brake, gently pressed on the accelerator. Spectre beside him was quiet. 

Things were quiet for a minute, he looked at Spectre again, saw he was touching his lips. He looked back at the clock, back at the road, felt things click into place. 

"Cancel the meeting, I don't care."

"Y-Yes." 

Ryoken listened as Spectre's smooth voice filled the air after a moment, the way he controlled the conversation with whoever had picked up, made it clear that any sort of rescheduling would be done at Ryoken's discretion and not theirs. Probably, the people on the receiving end of this call weren't happy, but it didn't matter. 

"Are you angry with me?" Ryoken asked, when the call ended, unsure where else to start for navigating from a place of kissing someone without their permission. 

"No! No, never, I..."

Spectre's sounded as confused and vulnerable as he had when they were kids when he spoke next:

"Why?" 

"I've been thinking about it. Seemed like the right thing to do." Ryoken shrugged, kept his eyes on the road now that they were finally moving, "I've been thinking about it for awhile." 

"I would think you would have your mind on finding a wife at this chapter of your life."

"I don't need a wife. What am I going to do with a  _wife._ "

"Father an heir?"

Ryoken was certain a grimace of some sort crossed his face. He didn't want to think about children, he definitely didn't want to be involved in  _making_  any. The thought made him nauseated. He didn't know where he money was going to go when he passed but frankly, he didn't care. He didn't care about continuing his blood line, there wasn't anything worth preserving.

"I don't need a wife, I don't need an heir. I have you, I don't need anyone else."

He glanced over at Spectre, found him staring, looking somewhat dazed. Eyes back on the road, he flipped on his turn signal, starting the trip back home where there seemed to be much, much less traffic to deal with. They could talk at home. 

They could figure out whatever this was, or would be. Could be. 

**Author's Note:**

> Listen let me just say you should PROBABLY be able to tell your phone apart from your friend/lover/whatever's and you REALLY SHOULDN'T HAVE ALL ACCESS TO EACH OTHER'S SHIT so anyway that was deliberate I ship these two with Some Issues. 
> 
> I wouldn't bother with this disclaimer at all but?? Better safe than sorry?? I guess??


End file.
